Saiyan adventure in fairy tail world
by ultimategohandbz
Summary: During initial fighting with buu, a Rift was open and gohan was sucked in it, where he met natsu, lucy, ersa, gray, mira and others. now stuck in Fairy tail, see his journey, where he try to help his friends and will he able to go back in his time. Contains Gh/harem, lemons.
1. Prolouge

Hello I'm writing a story of gohan adventure in fairy tail, if any complaints or suggestion, please review me.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

I don't own dragon ball z or fairy tail, they are owned by their respective owners, I'm just a fan of both the anime think to write a crossover about the same, this is a harem story, so if anybody has objection or suggestion then please let me know.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Before I start the story, I would like to clear something about the Character:

1) In this story, Gohan is not a wimp as he shown in the anime during buu saga; he trained during 7 years (Not much as he wanted to protect others but as much as he can, as chi chi doesn't approve of his training, so he trains secretly.)

2) He summons shenron; 1 year after cell games and asks for 2 wishes:

a) That there will be no limit to use hyperbolic time chamber and no ageing during stay there.(Shenron grant the wish in following manner, that after use the usage period will reset to zero and at a single use, 2 days limit will be applicable.)

b) To make a machine that can teach its user any ki based moves and everything about saiyan heritage and history and also to have 10 sack of unlimited sensu bean,(to distribute the remaining to other Z fighters).

3) Gohan has achieved the 3rd transformation in hyperbolic time chamber, but he has kept it as a secret from others and he can stay in that form for days, but to transformed in that state he need around 10 minutes to power up to that level.


	2. arrival

When buu was released, gohan try to save the supreme kai, but in the process he got injured and when buu use the beam to kill gohan, power output of the attack, tear the time system and a small hole appear and absorb gohan.

 **Another place**

1 boy, 1 Girl and 1 cat were walking in the woods,

Girl- "I can't believe i'm joining the best guild in the world 'the fairy tail'."

She Turn towards the boy and said "Thank you Natsu, Thank you very much"

Natsu- "Hey Lucy, it's ok, You have gave us free lunch, this we can do for you. Besides me and happy were going back to the guild, so more the merrier."

Suddenly there was a strong wind flows from their opposite direction. The sky becomes dark and a lot of lighting in the sky was there, suddenly a hole appears in the sky and something fall from there.

Natsu- "Happy, Lucy Look there something is falling from sky, let's check it out what is that"

Lucy was a little scared and asks "is it necessary to check the thing."

Natsu- "this place is very near to the Magnolia, so as a member of the guild, it's my duty to check whatever it is"

Lucy- Fine let's go then.

They arrive where the thing fall from the sky, when they go near the crater then they saw a very badly injured and blooded figure of a teenage boy, his Clothes were all torn and there were blood leaking from his face, arms chest and legs. He is breathing heavily and was in heavy pain due to his injuries.

Lucy- "Ahhh, what is this thing?"

Natsu- it seems to be a boy that fell from the sky, but who can gave him a beating like this.

Natsu run towards the boy.

Lucy shouted- "Natsu what are you doing"

Natsu- "he is alive. if we can take him to the guild, then he can heal there."

As Natsu lift the boy, He said- "Oh Boy! He is very heavy."

Natsu lift the boy with everything he has and start running towards the guild with lucy and happy.

When he reached the guild, he inform the master about the incident and master order a wizard name Elfman to bring Porlyusica,

Porlyusica arrive within a few minutes and examine the boy,

Porlyusica- "I have never seen any such case in my life, It's impossible that he is still alive, his injuries are very serious and he should be on the bed for at least 1 month and he should not wake up before 5-10 days,

After 4 hours, Mira came to the room, where the strange boy was laid on the bed to check on his condition. When she arrives she saw that boy was stirring a little.

She immediately runs towards the master office to inform him about the boy. Master was sitting on the chair and talking to the Porlyusica about the boy, if anything she can find about the boy.

Mira- "Master, the boy has regaining consciousness."

The statement of Mira shock the master and Porlyusica, as the boy was on the death door and he cannot heal to that extent that he can become consciousness this early.

Porlyusica- "Hurry, we must go towards the boy and check his condition.

They all arrive in the room where Natsu, Lucy Happy, Gray and Elfman was already there and gohan was trying to get up from the bed, he grab his shirt and take out a sack from his pocket, open the sack and take out a green bean and eat it.

Porlyusica- "What are you doing Young Man."

Gohan- Thank you for closing my wounds and now i'm fine, i have to go to lookout to inform other about majin Buu and save them from him"

Suddenly Gohan realized something, "wait a second, i can't feel others."

He try to sense his mother, Goten, Vegeta, piccolo, or any of the Z fighter, but he can't Suddenly he realize that while fighting with Buu, a tear open which might absorb him before he become unconscious, due to beating from buu

Gohan- "Can anyone tell me where I'm?"

Master- "You are in fairy tail Guild, which is in Magnolia city. Now who are you and where are you from?

Gohan- "No what is this planet?"

master Look confused then reply- "Boy the planet is Earthland, you are in Fiore Kingdom.

Gohan- Well My name is Son Gohan and I'm from another universe, My planet name is earth, i was fighting very bad person, who try to destroy my well as a very special dietary, who was trying to save my planet.

then Gohan explain to master about his life while excluding that his father was alien.

Master Look at gohan for some time and ask him, "Tell me boy, do you know the way to go back home."

Gohan- "No, I'm stuck here for some time until I figure out how to go back to my time or someone came here to rescue me."

Master- "well, then if you can't go back, then why don't you join our guild, so that you can earn your living by fulfilling contract and you can save or help people here."

Gohan- "Thank you master, for the offer and I will accept it, but my last question is what is a guild and what power source you use as I can feel you have another source of power that is stronger than your ki."

Master- "Remarkable, since you are new here let me explain to you, yes we are wizards that use magic as our source to fight.

wizards bend together in the guild to apply their skill in search of fame and fortune.

Wizards can train there, earn their living through fulfilling the contract, and there is different type of magic used by wizards.

Gohan- Now I understand, how I can become a member of this guild.

Master- "Please come with me I will tell you how to join the guild".

Master takes Gohan towards the guild Hall and to the counter

Master- "Mira, can you Place the Fairy tail Seal to the Young Man, he want to join the guild."

Master turns around and faces Gohan,

Master- "Gohan, Mira will place the seal of Fairy tail, this will show that you have become member of Fairy Tail and don't worry about the paper work, I will do the same and make sure that you check the complete before sending it to magic council that you are a member of Fairy, tail."

Master walks away

Mira sees Gohan from Top to bottom, His young Handsome Face, His Bulging muscles, His sweet and innocent smile, his clothes has completely ruined but he looks like a god has come down from heaven. By seeing Gohan She felt a twitching feeling in her stomach.

Mira smiles at gohan and ask- Which color seal you like and where you want it to place.

Gohan- Wow! Any color, then Please place Orange Color seal on my Right shoulder.

Mira Place the Mark on gohan's left shoulder.

Back In Dragon Ball World

Goku- "I'm sorry everyone, Gohan and vegeta are dead, I can't sense them on the planet,

Chi Chi- "Noooo, My Baby can't die."

Bulma and others were also shock and start cry for their fallen friend, except for just 1 Girl.

Videl- "NO, it is not true, I don't believe you Goku, Gohan is not dead, He promised me that he will return to me, and he is not the guy to break promise,

Then videl shouted- "You listen to me Goku, My Gohan is not dead.

* * *

Will Gohan Can return Back to his original world to save others from majin Buu,

Will others will get to know about Gohan's travel to different universe.

How will gohan survive the other universe,

wait for next chapter to see the answers

* * *

For any suggestion or Question, Please gave a review or PM me.


	3. First Adventure

**Disclaimer:**

 **Dragon ball z and fairy tail are property of their respective owner and as their fan I just want to create a crossover from my point of view.**

* * *

Reviews assessment:

 **Guest1:** **Thank you for your review, but I want to correct you in one thing, every person can able to achieve anything if he given proper time, You forget that in the anime he was not allowed to train at all, that's why he was not able to train and cannot find SSJ3, which goku achieved it by training and you forgot that I also mention the use of HTC My story. Hence, he got more time to train and would become more powerful than others.**

 **Guest2** **: You forgot that this is my fan fiction and shenron is a magical being, so I want to clarify that gohan ask to eliminate the maximum usage in a life for 2 years, but at 1 trip he cannot stay there for more than 2 years otherwise he will stuck. If he wants then he can make as many trips to HTC as he want. After every exit, Usage will reset that he never been in there. And regarding Sensu bean, with shenron magic, sensu bean will restock in the bag**.

 **KaiBlastX7:** **Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it in the future for the story.**

* * *

Gohan sitting on the counter, suddenly Mira ask him, "Tell me Gohan what you like to eat?"

Gohan- "Mira, Thank you for asking but I don't have any money, so I can't order."

Mira- "Hey, don't worry I can provide you on credit and as soon as you earn money, then you can payback. You are a new member, So this we can do for you and another thing, you should come with me for shopping for new clothes."

When Gohan hear the word 'Shopping', all the color of his face drain i as he remember his experience with his mother and bulma and said "Thanks, for the offer but i don't need to go shopping for new clothes."

Mira- "Gohan, Your clothes are all tear up, we need to buy you some clothes so that you can go to missions.

Gohan then smiles with son Grin and said "For clothes I don't need to go to shopping, I can create my own clothes as my sensei teach me a technique through which I can create new clothes as I like and also add weights to train anywhere just like this"

Gohan pointed a finger towards himself and in place of his old and torn clothes; he was now wearing a sleeveless orange gi, black boots, Dark Blue undershirt which is also short sleeve and dark blue waist bands.

Someone from the crowd- wow, this is a cool technique, with this technique girls can save a lot of time and money, can you teach us this technique."

Gohan laughs, and said "Good Joke, this is no magic, as I already told you I'm not a wizard. This technique I used is based on the source of life force or Ki that everyone has and only used when they know how to use it.

Suddenly Natsu appear in front of Gohan and said, "Fight me, I'm all fired up".

Gohan- "Sure, But where we will fight, surely not in the hall otherwise master will get angry."

Happy- How about outside in the garden a few block away.

Gohan- "sounds good to me."

Cana Shouted "hey guys, Natsu and the new boy are fighting, those who are interested in placing bets came to me right now."

Mira- My Money is on Gohan, the way he was damaged and how quickly he recovered, I can guess he is a power pack fighter.

Lucy- "hey, don't you think it is a bit dangerous to fight like this, you have just recovered from your injuries."

Gohan- "don't worry, i will be fine and it is just a friendly spar, so don't worry."

Suddenly gohan faced Mira and ask her "hey Mira, Can you tell me who brought me here."

Mira- "Well it was Natsu, Happy and Lucy, who brought you here."

Gohan faces Lucy and with a smiles says "thank you Lucy, to bring me here, this place is nice.

Gohan didn't wait for reply as suddenly he run towards Natsu to thank him and happy and start his spar.

Outside in the garden

Gohan and Natsu were waiting for others to start spar, when all arrived, Mira become referee and signal to start the fight.

As a thanks Giving, Gohan gave Natsu first chance to attack.

Natsu put his hands in front of his mouth and shouted "Fire dragon roar"

And a large amount of flames were released from Natsu mouth and rush towards gohan.

Gohan shocks a little and then smiles and suddenly flames consume him. After 2 minutes when there was no movement from gohan in flames. Natsu stop his attack and saw that there is no gohan.

Everyone is shocked, Specially Mira, She shouted- No Gohan, why didn't you dodge, I thought you can dodge his attack.

Gray- Poor Gohan, I thought he was a strong fighter and he can defeat Natsu so that I can show everybody that I'm stronger then Natsu by defeating him.

Suddenly sharp eyes of master catch a glimpse of something in the sky. He looks up and was shocked that he shouted, "He can fly".

Everyone look at where master was looking and were shocked a smiling gohan was flying in the sky and now he started to descend down towards the earth.

Master- How did you survive the flame as we saw by our eyes, that you were consumed by flames?

Gohan- "Well sorry all I give you tension, I already dodge the attack when it came near me but due to my habits, I left a fake image of myself that wears in a few seconds and gave my opponent false hope that he got me and let his guard down."

Natsu- wow nice trick, could you teach me this trick. It can come handy in a fight.

Gohan- "sure maybe later, let finish the fight."

Natsu yelled fire dragon iron fist and both of his fist's Start glowing with fire. He started throw his right fist to gohan's face which he responded bytitling his a little to left so that the punch may pass through his head but suddenly gohan yelp and jump backward by rubbing his cheeks.

Gohan said "your flames are too hot, I can't take risk of burning my face again, so I have to block all your attacks."

Gohan raised his ki above natsu level and make Ki shield in both hands and tell natsu "now attack me."

Natsu who was eager to fight gohan start throw punches at gohan like there is no tomorrow which gohan gave answer by gracefully blocking all his attacks.

Natsu realized that all his attack were block, so he stops attacking gohan and ask "why my flames are not damaging your shields, they should be destroyed by now as my flames can destroy anything."

Gohan didn't answer just throw a ki orb at Natsu which he dodged and look at the place where it landed, and there was a large crater whose width is about 8 feet and it is not much deep.

Suddenly gohan appear behind natsu and tap on his neck lightly and natsu fall on the ground unconscious,

Gohan faces other guild member and game them a son grin and said "well that was a nice fight, what you guys think?"

All members eyes were focused on natsu and were processing the information how easily he beat natsu.

Cana run towards Gohan and hug him and congrats him on his victory, because this make her rich as a lot of person has bet on natsu win and in the bet she had earned around 1000 jewels.

Master shockingly asked- well only ersa was the only person who had beaten natsu that easily, others powerful fighters are not interested in fighting him.

Gohan then faces master- that's why there was no coordination in his attacks and he was using way too much energy in his attacks and was completely defenseless when he attacks me.

Lucy- "what you mean by defenseless while attacking"

Gohan- "Well as natsu is asleep right now, how about I explain this all to you when he wakeup, since he is the one who should need to listen to all his weakness, so that he can improve them.

Lucy approach Gohan- hey gohan, I was thinking tha ceristial wizard and I will be defenseless if I can't use my spirits sometime then I can also help others if you can teach me 1 or 2 moves.

Gohan- "Well Since you ask me so nicely I'm starting your training right now, that's ok with you.

Mira approach gohan- hey Gohan after seeing your fight with Natsu, can you train me also.

Cana- "me too, buddy.

Gohan- "Sure, if you 3 want to join my training program then that's ok , but I want to warn you that my training program is very harsh physically and mentally. Are 3 of you ok with that.

Elfman commented- "harsh training can't be very difficult and my sister is a real man, she can so any training."

Gohan- "Fine your training starts right now and first task is for you 3 is stamina and power buildup, for that." he shot his finger at the 3 girls and hey immediately fall to the ground.

He continued- "These are the weighted clothes, which you will wear all the day and you can remove them only when sleeping and for taking a bath only. Any question"

Cana- "What will happen when we go on a mission?"

Gohan- well you can remove them as they restrict your movements and reduce speed with strain the bodies.

Lucy- then how can they be helpful then if they strain the body.

Gohan- Well that's the trick, you see your body slowly learns to function with additional weight like normal which increase your speed, power and stamina to a great extent and also I remember that you all have to came to me at evening as I will teach you some meditation techniques that you will perform within my watchful eyes.

Mira- what does meditation has to do with training?"

Gohan- well if you didn't train your mind then the increase speed and power is a waist as your mind will not work as fast as your speed which leave a wide gap between your action time and reaction time which is a opportunity of window for your opponent."

All 3 girls nodded and ask "what are the weights of their clothes?"

Gohan- "Not Much band and shoe weights 10 kg each and shirts are 40 kg each."

Lucy ask- "are you also wearing weighted clothes"

Gohan- "Of course, this is the most effective method to push your limit beyond.

Mira- "and how much they weight"

Gohan- "Band and shoes weights 20 ton each and shirt are 40 ton."

Everybody eye pop out by hearing what gohan said.

Master inquired- "Are you telling truth about you are wearing more than 120 tons of weight right now."

Gohan give a surprised son grin- "Yes master, if you had any doubt then you can weight any of the items on weighting scale.

Suddenly Natsu come and ask- "Hey you didn't answer my question, why didn't my flame break your shield?"

Gohan smiled on Natsu question and replied, "Sorry Natsu but I want to teach you that in a battle calm mind can provide you best answer for any situations you faced, just like during our spar you attack me without analyzing my power, skill or speed. You just try to overpower me with brute force, this can be effective against some weak or immature fighter but it is useless against me or any other skilled fighter who are training in hand to hand combat throughout their life.

You are also completely open when you dodge any attack or you throw any attack, which makes you defenseless and I was easily able to defeat you.

Natsu- "hey that's not fair, I dodge your previous attack and you get me off-guard that time, it will never happen again."

Gohan- "Listen Natsu, I'm telling you a little secret to become a better fighter, life is not fair, and you cannot reply only on your eyes to see your opponent. You have to focus on your all senses not just your eyes to see opponent and your instincts are good but try to dodge a little gracefully so that your opponent cannot caught you off-guard."

Natsu- "I will try them."

Gohan said with a smile- "Good." And extent his hand to shake with him and said "I thank you once again for saving my life and brining me here, this place is good."

Gohan moves to master and ask him- "Master, the place I came from, we have small devices that can contain houses, so I was thinking if you can let me know any places where I can open my house."

Master- "well Gohan, why don't you take help from other guild members as I have some official work to do, they can show you some places for your house."

Gohan nodded and said "Thank you master, for your help."

Suddenly lucy and Mira came forward and Lucy said "hey gohan if you like then me and mira can come to help you find a place to stay."

Gohan- "Thank you guys; I just need a place to open my house.

Mira- "so do you have a house with you."

Gohan- "yes"

Mira- "Can you show us?"

Gohan- "when I find a place then definitely you all can see that house."

Suddenly a young boy run throw the door and towards the master who was drinking. The boy said- Master, how can my dad's hadn't back yet?

Master- "You are started to come on my nerve Romeo. You are a wizard son, have faith in your father wait patiently for him.

Romeo- But sir, he told me that he will be back in 3 days and it has been an over a week.

Master- listen son, your father took the mission on Mt-hakobe.

Romeo- yes, and that place is not far from here.

Master- Listen Boy, your father is a wizard, and like others he can take care for himself, why don't you go home and have some milk and cookies like other children.

Romeo Punch master on his face and shout, "jerk" and start running home while crying, "I hate you all".

Gohan who was watching from sidelines approach master and said "master can you give me direction to Mt-hakobe, I want to look for the boy's father.

Master Lookup at gohan in his eyes and fells determination to save the boy's father, and before he can said anything, Natsu interrupt and said "hey gramps, I think I will tag along with the new guy, so that he didn't lost in the mountains.

Master only nodded and gohan rotate his face towards Mira and said "Mira, I Think I have some important work at my hand, can we go later to search for a nice vacant place for my house.

Mira only nodded and turn her face towards Lucy and said "You should also tag along with them, as this can provide you and excellent experience and also you can share all the details of the mission later with me.

Lucy watch's figure of both the boy's walking out of the door and turn her face towards Mira and she nodded and said, "Sure" and run towards boys to accompany them towards the mountain.

All 3 were standing just outskirt of the mountain and lucy was freezing to death as the mountain was covered in snow with heavy Blizzard.

Lucy saw her companion and complains "how can both of you can still standing like there is nothing?"

Gohan give a son grin and said "Well Natsu is using his Fire magic which helps him to fight the cold and I have just raised the output of my ki within my body which makes me warm and protect me from cold. If you like then you can walk with me, I will create a ki circuit which makes both of us warm."

To save her life from the cold, Lucy immediately goes near Gohan and Gohan place a hand on her shoulder and he start transferring his ki towards her. As soon as he starts transferring his energy, her body temperature start increasing and she feel warm all around her body.

Gohan then said, "have start transferring my ki towards you so that you can remain warm but don't remove my hand otherwise you will freeze due to cold.

So they start walking in the search of the missing wizard.

 **After few hours,**

Lucy- "I'm tired and I'm felling cold, let's go back to the guild, I think he has gone to Guild through any other route.

Gohan thought for a second and ask Natsu- "Hey Natsu is there any other route from the mountain to Guild."

Natsu- "No, this is the only path."

Gohan- "Sorry Lucy, This is the only path and if you like to continue, then I can carry you towards the remaining journey or if you want to quit, then I can leave you to the guild.

Lucy blushes from the proposal, Natsu- "Hey, we are not her caretaker. It's her decision to join guild and her decision to come after us.

Lucy has a tick mark on her head and she smashes her fist on the face of Natsu and yells at gohan- "It's your fault; I get easily tired because of your stupid weighted clothes.

Gohan- "Hey, you are one who wants to become stronger, so to do that you have to bear a little pain.

Suddenly a light bulb appear on Lucy head and lights up,

Hey I know a way to come with you guys, without imposing on you guys.

She take a silver key out and chant "Open the clock constellation, Horologium"

Suddenly, a large ancient clock appears with a head, 2 hands and 2 feet.

He opens his glass chamber and Lucy run inside,

Everyone was surprised, and said "OH wow, a large clock."

They saw lucy was saying something but was not audible,

Suddenly clock talks, "I will go in this, she states"

Happy- "Wow, a talking clock."

Gohan- "hey Natsu, Can you tell me what mission Macao chooses to come here?"

Natsu- "This mountain region has creatures known as Vulcan; His mission was to eliminate them."

They all start walking suddenly the snow falling speed increase and they have to shelter in a nearest cave.

Where they meet a monkey, who was dancing like crazy (Same way, when he has kidnap Lucy in the anime).

He sees Lucy and came near her and said- "Hey there beautiful, come with me I will give you a ride to stars in my rocket".

Lucy was about to reply suddenly her clock vanished and she falls on the ground on her butt.

She somehow run from monkey and runs behind gohan.

Now Gohan covers Lucy and was glaring at the monkey.

Natsu shouted and ran towards the monkey to attack him.

Natsu- "Where is the Macao, you beast, he has got here to kill you all?"

Vulcan didn't speak a word and he dodges all natsu's attack, and punches him on his face and throws him out of the window towards the depth of the mountain.

He then focus towards Lucy and said, Leave that screwy brat and come with me, I will gave you pleasure and give you a ride to moon.

Gohan Push Lucy a little back, and Said to Vulcan- "To bad she is not interested in you, Now I'm asking you first and last time, where is Macao and we let you leave in peace. Otherwise it's your funeral.

Vulcan stares gohan for a minute and then start running towards him and throws a punch towards his face, which gohan dodge by moving his face to left side.

Vulcan then throws a left kick to gohan towards his stomach which he blocks by his right knee and Gohan then use the opportunity to punch in the stomach of valcun and throw him in the nearest wall where he hit his head and fell on the ground and become unconscious and turn in a man.

Then Natsu State from behind "So Vulcan has used body control on Macao."

Gohan- "So this is Macao.

Alright, he seems unconscious; now let's get back to the guild."

Natsu- "Gohan, we can't go back right now, he is not in any condition to walk back. It is heavy snow outside."

Gohan- "Hey who said walking back, I have other ways to travel. Just you touch Macao and touch me. Same to you Lucy, either touch anyone of us,

Natsu touch Macao feet from 1 hand and gohan shoulder from other and Lucy touch other shoulder of gohan.

Gohan place his 2 finger on his forehead and suddenly they appear in the guild hall.

 **Dragon ball z world**

Goku and piccolo were training gotten and trunks, which were eager to train to take revenge for vegeta and gohan's death.

Suddenly Shin appears there and said- Goku, we have good news and a bad news for you which one you like to hear first.

Goku- good news, I guess

Shin- Well, looking at the circumstances, we have decided to revive both you and vegeta.

Goku- oh wow, that's great news and what is the bad news then?

Shin- "Goku, your Son is not dead but it is a very rare occasion, you see".

Shin was sweating, suddenly chi chi appear in front of him and ask "What about my baby. Are you telling me or I force you to telling me?"

Shin- "Well Mrs. Son, at the time buu charges his attack to kill gohan, but can make him only unconciousness. But at that same time, at that place wall between the dimensions, were at their weakest and power produced by buu was able to penetrate it and made a portal that last for few seconds, which sucked Gohan within it. Now he is transported to a different universe.

Chi chi shouted- "Nooooooo my baby."

Suddenly gohan flinched by hearing his mother shout in the world of fairy til.

* * *

i will be happy if you guys review about my work and any suggestion to make story interesting.


End file.
